


Hatoful Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles set around the Hatoful characters. No pairings except the occasional implied Hiyoko/(bird).<br/>Also posted on Fanfiction.net and Quotev.<br/>(And it's all human form. I found some of it hard to write with birds.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ryouta Kawara

_While It Lasts_

His thoughts were hazy, and he wasn’t quite sure whether or not he was awake or asleep.

Kawara Ryouta was lost.

The tips of his fingers vaguely felt cold. His skin felt icy. He couldn’t remember why the feeling of guilt was setting in the bottom of his stomach. Why was regret nagging in his heart? Oh, Hiyoko would know the answer. But where was Hiyoko?

_Oh, that’s right…_

Hiyoko was gone. What happened was unknown to him. But was she dead? No, Hiyoko couldn’t be dead. She was the healthiest person he knew; she was fine. No, wait. She was. She was dead and it was all his fault. There was something damp on his cheeks. Probably tears. Hiyoko was dead and it was all his fault.

He caused her pain. He _caused_ her _pain_.

But didn’t he also cause others pain? He remembered the teary face of Sakuya as he left the underground basement. Tears spilled over as he screamed and screamed promises until his voice was hoarse. Nanaki pried him away softly. His face was pale and strained. His bright eyes seemed dull.

More tears dampened Ryouta’s cheeks. _Sakuya promised…_

Yes, he promised many things. He’d search and search and search until there was a cure for the Charon Virus. He’d come back for him. They’d walk out of that stupid basement together again. He promised he would come back. He’d take Ryouta by his hand and led him away from the bad memories.

But he forgot the most important promise.

_Sakuya’s going to tell Mother, and he’s going to be there when I’m not._

Was she okay? Was she crying? Was it as hard as it was when his Father died? _Was Sakuya cradling her like he cared?_

His entire being felt heavy. His eyes felt heavy, his arms felt heavy. His body felt heavy in general. He just wanted to sleep. He was just so tired of everything.

_“Hey, Hiyoko? Will you still be here when I wake up?”_

_“Of course, silly! I’m not going anywhere! Just shut your eyes; this nightmare will soon be through, and you can once again view Paradise.”_


	2. Sakuya Le Bel Shirogane

_Song Of The Foolish Bird_

His fingers elegantly brushed across the ivory keys. The loud, melodic piano echoed through the hall. Sakuya opened his bright eyes, excitement bubbling warmly through his veins. He caught sight of quite a few people in the audience dabbing gently at their tears. Such a feat it was to be able to move a large group of people to tears.

Sakuya’s fingers almost missed the next note. Good thing he wasn’t that stupid, and continued playing. He felt his own eyes fill with tears. _How strange._

Although they stayed clumped in his eyelashes, he found himself wondering why he was crying. Was it regret that he had left his home and practically forced Tosaka into taking him in? Was it sadness that his father wasn’t there to witness one of his shows? Was it happiness that he was finally free to do what he wished?

_But there was also the slight possibility that he was just happy that Tosaka herself was somewhere in that crowd._

Ah, Tosaka Hiyoko. When he had first met her, he never though he’d end up living in a cave with a strange girl who liked udon way too much. She was loud, boisterous, and everything he was told not to get involved with. Despite that, he found himself falling back on her again and again.

The feeling he got in the pit of his stomach was similar to the one he had whilst his fingers were pressed down on the piano. It was warm and fuzzy and it made him feel good. Tosaka was a good young woman. He didn’t deserve her bright smiles, or her warm hugs. Hell, he didn’t even deserve to _look_ at her. Not someone like him, who fell from his position as a noble. She had repeated told him that she didn’t care. They could be mongrels together. They could live in that cramped cave in the middle of the wilderness together. She promised much more, but the only thing she kept repeating was how she would care for them both.

_And Sakuya, as the lights faded and the curtain closed, wished instead he could be the one to watch over her._


	3. Nageki Fujishiro

_Dream’s End_

Ever since he first woke up in the cold library, nothing but the sound of ticking clocks and the scent of musty books to comfort him, Nageki had known that he was different. Whether it be from the fact that no one had ever taken much notice in him, or that he had a hard time recalling his past memories, he wasn’t too sure.

The endless cycle was comforting after a while. He awoke with a book in his hands and fell asleep when he could no longer keep his eyes open. He liked it. Nothing changed. Nothing was ever missing. The seasons came and went, the books were borrowed and returned, and every night the moon returned to its post high above his head.

That was, until _she_ came.

Hiyoko Tosaka. Sophomore. A human girl enjoying the fast-paced life she had who still managed to have a smile as bright as the sun. She was interesting to say the least. She practically forced her way into his life, and for the first time Nageki actually thought he was content with how his life was.

The second thoughts came during Christmas Time. At first, the human girl who came around every afternoon had opened his life up, finally giving him some difference in his otherwise boring life until he remembered.

And boy, did he remember. The fire, the underground medical facility, his condition, _Hitori_. The thoughts clouded his head. He couldn’t even read books without his heart pounding against his chest. He had to tell Hiyoko, he just had to. But how was he to do that? _‘I really cherish you as a friend, Miss Tosaka, and by the way, I’m dead.’_ That was a horrible way to say it.

His hands were sweaty. His heart felt as though it would burst. _He just had to tell her_.

“Hey, Nageki, look! There’s snow!”

The cheerful voice of Hiyoko pulled him away from his thoughts. His green eyes darted to look at her and, sure enough, her glove covered hand was pressed against the glass, where just outside the soft flecks of snow tumbled downwards. The scene reminded him so much of the times he’d sit in the orphanage, watching his younger siblings laugh gleefully as they tossed snow into the air. Hitori would always sit by him, two cups of simple hot-chocolate in between them.

The memory brought a smile to his pale lips. Before he knew it, a window was opened and Hiyoko’s hand was outside. “Ah, Miss Tosaka, I don’t think you should be-“

A vaguely familiar carefree laugh echoed in the otherwise silent room. “Nageki, it feels so nice!”

It was like being hit in the face, except for him it was the bittersweet nostalgia that came from her excited smile and glittering eyes. _‘She is such a child.’_

 _But maybe one day_ , he decided, _she’ll be as close to my heart as Hitori is, and I can tell her the truth_.

_And until that day, I can only sit in silence as the dream continues._


	4. Yuuya Sakazaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out more like an epic smh  
> But I actually really liked Yuuya's backstory especially in BBL  
> It's still pretty shitty though  
> Oh, and Nora is the super nice maid. Sorry if that doesn't make much sense with the maid and all, but since its in the human forms the egg cracking thing didn't really work.

_Yuuya Only Lives Twice_

Most of the time Yuuya was completely fine with how everything had panned out. Sakuya was never really that close to him, even if he wanted to be. The whole operation with Isa had turned out pretty good. Hiyoko had agreed to stay behind and ‘cover for him’ which translated into ‘staying behind to make sure his tracks were covered by creating some bullshit excuse he was dead.’ He only regretted two things.

 

_“Yuuya dear?”_

_“Yes Mother?”_

_“There is going to be a new baby soon. He’ll be your little brother. Isn’t that exciting?”_

_“Oh, yes! I promise that I’ll be the bestest big brother there is!”_

He never got to say goodbye to his mother. It wasn’t too bad. She had the Le Bel household to care for her. Sakuya loved her. He’ll fill the emptiness in her heart. It wasn’t too bad. She can keep living. Soon, he thought somewhat bitterly, She’ll forget about me. Sakuya will be enough to love.

 

With tears gathering under his glasses he stopped, his back resting against a tree as he wiped his eyes. He was lying to himself. The one person who had ever given a damn about him was now lost. He couldn’t ever go back. Taking in a quiet, shuddering sigh, Yuuya stepped away from the tree and continued walking.

 

_“Listen little brother, even though Mother’s going to have another baby one day doesn’t mean you’ll be forgotten! I love you!”_

_The woman, her stomach swollen, chuckled as her son talked to the unborn child in her womb. “I’m sure your brother knows that you love him.”_

_The child pouted up to his mother. “But Mother, Mister Le Bel doesn’t like him and if he doesn’t want my little brother, who will!”_

_A smile spread across the woman’s face. “He’ll know.”_

Would Sakuya get over himself and finally realise who Yuuya was to him? That was another regret; that he couldn’t tell his family what he had done as a child.

 

_“This child cannot be a part of the Le Bel family.”_

_Identical looks of horror were pasted on both Yuuya and his mother’s faces. “You can’t do that!” His mother’s voice was soft with terror and the slightest hint of guilt. The taller, sharply dressed man crossed his arms, his eyes narrowed at the small child who was nestled in the woman’s arms._

_“I’ll call a maid to take this child far away.”_

Yuuya had always been obedient. He never questioned Mr Le Bel. He knew better than that. But that day, he realised what a horrible, horrible man he was to want his family to be ripped apart. He decided that, for once, he was going to be a bad boy.

 

_The young maid carried the crying baby down the hallways. The angry and upset voices of Mr Le Bel and his mother echoed behind the girl. The small child’s wailing eventually became louder._

_“I can’t believe you’re disowning this child barely three hours after he was born!” His mother sobbed. Her voice sounded hoarse from all the screaming she had done._

_“Be grateful I didn’t kick your other useless son out.” Mr Le Bel’s voice was cold and free of emotion. It made Yuuya more than upset._

_Without thinking, the boy darted out of the room and followed the maid. Timidly he tugged on the side of her apron. “Yes?” She asked softly, gently bouncing the baby as he eased his crying._

_Yuuya looked up at her, his eyes filling with tears. “Can you not throw him out? Mother wants him and so do I! Le Bel is the only one who doesn’t want him!”_

_The maid thought for a moment as the child stopped crying all together. His thumb was placed in his mouth and he quickly fell asleep. Uncertainly she nodded. “Madame Le Bel has a say in this as well. I shall find someone to care for the child. After all, I don’t feel right sending such a child to the orphanage.”_

_That maid quickly became Yuuya’s favourite._

Another frown came across Yuuya’s face. He would miss Sakuya as much as he would miss his mother. It was fair he had to leave. He wanted to see the boy grow up, find a wife and get married. He’d be a wonderful father. Better than Le Bel had ever been anyway.

 

_Mr Le Bel had left on an overseas trip. He wouldn’t be back for a long time. Yuuya knew he was bad, but he had left his wife who was due to give birth at any time alone in the house. It wasn’t long before she did give birth._

_Yuuya sat huddled under his blankets while his mother screamed in pure agony. She hadn’t stopped for the past two hours. ‘Is Mother okay? Why isn’t Le Bel here?’_

_Suddenly the screaming stopped and was replaced by crying. He perked up and pushed the blanket off his head. Slowly he rose from his bed, opened the door and placed his hands on the doorknob to his mother’s room. “Mother...?”_

_Her dark hair was pressed against her sweaty cheek while she cradled her tiny, unmoving child to her chest. Yuuya widened his eyes at the amount of blood staining her sheets. He walked up to the maid who had been there when his first brother was born. “Why is Mother crying?”_

_“The baby isn’t alive. Please go see her. She’ll want you.” The grave-faced maid forcefully took the dead baby from Madame’s arms and walked out of the room. Yuuya climbed next to her and she instantly brought her arms around him and cried more. “The second child, Yuuya. The second child to be taken away from me. He’ll be so angry.” She wailed, clinging onto him tighter._

_“That’s not true Mother. The first child isn’t gone!” Yuuya shook his head quickly._

_She pulled away, eyes wide. “What?”_

_“He’s alive!”_

He never regretted his choice to let his mother take Sakuya as the next Le Bel. He saw him happy and treated how he never was. It made his insides feel warm. As he continued on his way to leave the town, the stars shone brightly in the sky. “How beautiful.” He commented warmly, shoving his hands in the pockets of his dark trench coat. “Am I allowed to make a wish? I hope in my next life we can all live together as a family. No death threats, no disowning. I just want Mother, Father and Sakuya to be happy.”

 

_“Yuuya! He’s coming home!”_

_His mother hurried to fix the collar of his_ s _hirt. A smile spread across her face. He hadn’t seen her look so happy. Sakuya was dressed up as well in the tiny suit that the maid who had cared for him bought. His mother loved to dress her son up…_

_She brought a finger to her lips. “We mustn’t tell Le Bel about Sakuya, alright? It will be our secret.” Yuuya nodded in response. Luckily Sakuya was small enough to be around the correct age. “Miss Nora said she won’t say anything either. Just remember Yuuya. Sakuya is your half-brother, next in line to the Le Bel family. But you are nothing.”_


	5. Okosan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okosan was a little harder. Please forgive me.

_A Pudding Odyssey_

_Coo coo!!_

(Okosan and Hiyoko have stopped. It was very cold.)

 

_Coo cooooo!!!!!!_

(Hiyoko said that Okosan is lucky to have thick feathers. Hiyoko said she is colder than Okosan is.)

 

_Cooooo?_

(Okosan has to agree. Hiyoko was silly to join him on the quest. Why did she join?)

 

_Cooo! Coo coo cooooo!!_

(The company is nice. Hiyoko is funny. It would be very, very lonely with her.)

 

_Coooo…_

(Okosan thinks she misses her friends. Okosan misses them too.)

 

_Coo!!!!_

(But it’s not sad! Okosan and Hiyoko are visiting new places every day!)

 

_COOOO!!!!!_

(Hiyoko said that she thinks the pudding is close!!)

 

_COOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_

(Okosan is very excited!! Good times are just ahead!)

 

_Coo!_

(Hiyoko is asleep. Hiyoko snores. Okosan can’t sleep.)

 

_Coo._

(Okosan thinks her dreams are magnificent if she sounds so happy when she sleeps.)

 

_Coo!_

(It is a little bit cold. Okosan thinks he will sleep next to Hiyoko tonight.)

 

_Coo! Coo, coo!!_

(Okosan must be quiet. Hiyoko will wake up with all the noise otherwise.)

 

_Cooooooo!_

(The moon is so bright. Okosan has seen it for weeks on end, but the stars and the moon always look more and more beautiful.)

 

_Coo..!_

(Maybe next night Hiyoko will watch them with Okosan! Exciting!)

 

_Coo!_

(But maybe Okosan should be quieter now. Hiyoko’s face is all twisted up because of the noise.)

 

_coooo……._

(okosan should sleep now, otherwise morning will come earlier than expected.)

 

_cooooo….!_

(until next time, bright old star! okosan and hiyoko’s journey for the pudding will resume in no time!)

 

 


	6. Kazuaki Nanaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS IS INCREDIBLY POORLY-WRITTEN!

_What May Come_

It was always so depressing when one school year ended and another began. Kazuaki was pretty good at actually not getting too attached to his students. Since that… special person had left, for lack of a better word, he had gotten used to being alone.

 

It was a wonder why he got so teary-eyed at the graduation with Kawara, Shirogane, Okosan and Tosaka. For a long time, he had thought he was just upset at watching the young children he had modelled ~~so well~~ for two whole years. But they were such a diverse group of young men and... er, whatever you wanted to class Tosaka as, so naturally the man decided it wasn’t too bad to get upset at their leaving. Hell, even they wished him well as they left.

“Do well in your next years of teaching, Mr. Nanaki.”

“Don’t accidentally fall and hurt yourself sir!”

“ _Cooo!!_ (Okosan wishes you years of good fortune and delicious snacks!)”

 

But Tosaka on the other hand…

 

Her normally bright and inquisitive eyes had grown misty with tears. A pale pink had dusted her cheeks and pale lines were already drawn down her face. Quite surprising actually. It’s not every day you get to see a noble hunter-gatherer reduced to tears. Kawara himself even seemed disillusioned by the act. And although her eyes glittered with nostalgia, he was certain that the unnaturally calm smile spread on her lips was directed to him.

 

“S-Sir, I just w-w-want you to know that I’m c-coming back for you!”

 

And something in his battered heart had told him she was telling the truth. Since _that person_ had left, he didn’t take note of anyone promising anything. Why on Earth would he put so much blind faith in a rambunctious ex-student of his to keep her word when she wasn’t even able to stay focused in his Maths class? That thought brought about a soft, breathy sigh.

 

The new students of his weren’t as interesting as his last year. One student up the front (Ren, if Kazuaki remembered correctly) raised his hand. “Sir? You seem to be dozing off again. Is everything alright?”

 

The blonde male nodded, a distracted smile on his face. “Oh, nothing at all! Just lost in thought, I suppose.” With an airheaded laugh, he turned back to the blackboard and wrote another three questions up. The chalk quivered in his fingers. The same voice from before piped up. “Uh, sir? Are you okay?”

 

The man turned back around, his eyes shut and a smile curving his lips. “Of course! What makes you think that!”

 

A doubting smile was placed on the lips of the boy. “You’re crying.”

 

Kazuaki frowned, his cold fingertips brushing against his cheeks and, surprise surprise, there was slight dampness on his pale face. His student stood up, his hands reaching for a packet of tissues that were in his pockets. “Here sir. Take these. But now isn’t a time for an emotional breakdown; we’re busy.”

 

The teacher ignored his student, and instead turned to the window, allowing the tears to roll down his cheeks.

 

_He’s right, Tosaka. This isn’t a time for another breakdown._

_Please hurry back._


	7. Shuu Iwamine

_Such Beautiful Eyes You Have_

It was disgusting. Blood was splattered across the coat of the brunette, his dull gaze watching the water push the red down the plughole.

 

_What a mess._

A bundle of soaked cloth was laid out on the bed in the corner. No doubt he’d have to bleach it clean.

 

_How troublesome._

Luckily Miru and Kaku were out of the room. It would’ve been even more of a disaster if Sakazaki hadn’t offered to take the pair out for what he referred to as ‘proper food’. As if he could buy anything decent that the two would actually eat. Shuu rolled his eyes. There were still thousands of unopened candy canes strewn in his room.

 

He took a moment to look up, his eyes resting on his top shelf. It was once barren, the same as the rest of the room, but nothing was now safe from Miru and Kaku. Lit with red and green lights and silver tinsel, the only photograph he had ever kept longer than a period of three days was out in the open.

 

Stupid Ryuuji. The picture was only there because the pair had been ruslting through the drawers to find more things to meddle with and came across the framed picture. With a cry of what sounded like _‘It’s Dad! It’s Dad!’_ they pushed the image under the doctors nose and hadn’t left him alone until he had put it up. This is why he never wanted kids of his own.

 

Come to think of it, he quite liked the photo. Although he wasn’t smiling himself, a wide grin was spread across Ryuuji’s face. His bright eyes reminded Shuu of the blood currently staining his coat. A somewhat soft and nostalgic look crossed his face. “Wow. Who would’ve thought that I’d have grown to miss you?” He scoffed, turning to clear the floor of blood.

 

“Jesus, sir. Get the Hell out of my head.” He cursed, his gaze narrowing at the blood which, even though growing rusty brown around the edges as it dried, still perfectly matched the crimson of the eyes belonging to the only other person he’d ever call a friend.

 

But still, with that Kawara kid in Tosaka’s classes, he was finding himself seeing Ryuuji in him more and more every day. Heck, even Hiyoko seemed to display the mannerisms he was so used to. And the harder he tried to forget about him

 

_the more he hated feeling lonely._

*

Yuuya’s mouth dropped as he opened the infirmary door. Blood stained the ground, Shuu’s clothes, the sheets on the bed, even the walls and windows. Finally, the stuff that’s going to lead him to his objective. “Doctor Iwamine? What’s with all this blood?”

 

At his voice, the doctor turned around, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. “I seem to have gotten a bleeding nose…” He replied, sounding confused.

 

Miru and Kaku began bouncing up and down on the spot underneath Yuuya’s hands. “ _Merry! Christmas! (The Doctor is bleeding! Allow us to fix all breeds of aliments!)_ ”

 

Shuu let his gaze rest on the two hyperactive children. “That won’t be necessary. Leave me be.”

 

Yuuya couldn’t help but smile as he let go of the pair, who instantly darted forward and tried to help the doctor. Shuu batted them away and tried to continue his work. “I’m not too sure how trustworthy he is, considering all this can’t come from his nose, but either way, seeing him like this makes it totally worth it. Adieu!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip good plot


	8. Anghel Higure

_To The End Of Emptiness_

A smile lit up Anghel’s face as Hiyoko scooted over to sit by him. Since their first meeting ~~(well, not really the first, if we’re being honest)~~ the girl had regularly sat by him at lunch, and no matter how many times she did it, he always grew elated when her tray was placed in front of them.

 

“Good afternoon, Anghel! You’re looking rather excited today!”

 

The boy cleared his throat and dragged his gaze back to the sketch book in front of him. “Of course! I’ve missed spending time with you.”

 

He spoke so carefully and shyly that Hiyoko had no choice but to smile. _He might be loud and excitable, but in reality he’s a sweet kid with no friends._

 

Anghel had practically no one in his classes who were willing to even lend him a pencil, let alone spend an entire lunchtime next to him. He spent so long thinking he would never be reunited with Edel Blau, and was beyond relieved that she finally wanted to stay by his side longer than the fight with Wallenstein.

 

_I’ve never really thought about it, but I really like Edel Bl – Hiyoko’s company._

_But, does she like mine?_

_Damn it, Anghel, don’t think like that._

 

He cast a small glance to the side, smiling as he watched Hiyoko stuff her face with rice.

 

_She’s a nice girl. I’m glad she decided to hang around with me._

_It’s been horrible being alone._

_And she’s such a nice and warm person, too._

_I never want her to stop liking me, because I like this feeling she gives me._

_And I hope we’re never apart like we were ever again._

_I’ve never felt this happy before._

_And I like it._


	9. Azami Koshiba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This is the end of the line! Last chapter!   
> And it's so much worse than the rest of these rip

_To Be The True Java Sparrow_

Ah. Another night of kicking butt in the streets of Littledove Hachiman City. And in the eyes of Azami Koshiba, it never gets old. Especially since Hiyoko had joined her.

 

Even though the girl was much taller and stronger than her, Azami was swifter and didn’t run into battle without a thought. To be blunt, Azami was the only thing keeping Hiyoko from certain death. But the help was just as good as the company ~~(?relationship??)~~ and Azami couldn’t complain.

 

After the incident at Torimi Café with Rabu and everything, Azami and Hiyoko had practically spent every moment together. And the course of the evenings would always stay the same. They would find someone who needed a good lesson, then they’d visit Azami’s taiyaki stand and talk about anything and everything.

 

“Hey. Hiyoko. I never thanked you for helping me out at the café that time.” Azami mused, looking over to her partner ~~(???girlfriend)~~ , who smiled in response.

 

“I told you it wasn’t a big deal! Sheesh Azami, you should learn how to listen!” The blonde giggled, her gaze lifting to the sky. The other female followed her lead, and together they watched the stars in silence.

 

Azami smiled. “Yeah. I know.”

 

Hiyoko looked over with a teasing look in her eyes. “Carve it into your soul!”

 

The shorter girl laughed. “Stop stealing my lines! I’m being serious, though. I really thank you.”

 

Hiyoko’s glittering eyes watched the stars shoot past, her fingers drumming against the cold ground. “It’s no big deal. After all, it’s the least I could do after you helped me back to my house that time.” Azami let her eyes soften, looking back to the sky herself.

 

“Let’s just agree that we helped each other out, and start focusing on the future.”

 

_And what a future the two will have~_ _☆_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I hope you all have enjoyed my horrible writing. Please stick around for the next Hatokare stuff I have in store, and all these views and kudos really mean a lot to me.


	10. Tohri Nishikikoji

_Final Decisive Battle Averted_

The warm and inviting scent of coffee was what had originally brought Tohri and Hiyoko into the café, but the sudden interest the girl showed in his long, silky hair. The male held his cup to his lips, but didn’t drink any of the liquid. He was distracted by the girly giggling behind him. He had done a good job of keeping quiet about the whole thing, but it ended when his hair was tugged roughly. His head jerked back and he turned to glare at the girl. Hiyoko didn’t seemed bothered by him.

 

“Oops! Sorry Tohri!” She grinned. Tohri responded by huffing and flicking his hair out of her hands. “Geez, Tosaka. You always have to get your little hands on everything.”

 

She laughed; oh God, he loved her laugh. It was so bright, much like the affection that danced in her deep brown eyes. He felt his cheeks burn, and Hiyoko noticed. So he downed the rest of his drink and hurriedly made his way out of the shop before any more people stopped and stared at the unlikely couple. Hiyoko followed with a pout. “Tohriiiiiii! Why’d we leave so soooooooon?” She whined. The male flicked his long hair over his shoulder and pursed his lips. “You’re so childish!” He complained just as loudly.

 

 Hiyoko grinned and slipped her hand into his. “Says you,” She poked her tongue out at him, which effectively shut him up. Tohri gave a resigned sigh and squeezed her hand. “Alright. Whatever.”

 

But deep inside, he felt his heart pick up and race. This girl was the most annoying thing he had ever encountered (well, _maybe_ second to Isa), but she was also so endearing he couldn’t bear to leave her. He was trapped, but for once he didn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short because ive never played through his route and I'm so disappointed I didn't get to romance this beauty


End file.
